Game Night
by meshi-chan
Summary: Eren dibawa oleh Armin dan Mikasa menuju sekolah untuk bermain game horror bersama beberapa temannya pada malam hari. Tampaknya semua berjalan mulus dan lancar…. Mungkin. AU!High School. Rivaille Kaichou. Failed Horror.


Game Night

Summary : Eren dibawa oleh Armin dan Mikasa menuju sekolah untuk bermain game horror bersama beberapa temannya. Tampaknya semua berjalan mulus dan lancar….Mungkin. AU!High School. Rivaille Kaichou.

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any films/movies and games that were mentioned in this fanfic.

Warning : gaje, AU!High School, OOC characters I'm so sorry ;;;3;;;

A/N : Mencoba untuk menulis cerita horror dan ini adalah cerita pertama. Terima kasih atas beberapa masukan dari twitter. Author awalnya hanya iseng mikirin apa jadinya kalau para 104th trainees main game/nonton film horror. Dan akhirnya, author memutuskan untuk menulisnya. Dan lagi-lagi ini terinspirasi oleh cerita nyata yang author alami. Kalau ada beberapa karakter yang OOC, maafkan saya ;;;; Silahkan membaca!

Oh ya ini hadiah awal untuk pemilik acc twitter mashemele dan gebbbbbbbbbbd. Selamat ulangtahun kalian berdua!

* * *

"Mikasa? Kenapa Armin disini?" tanya Eren Jaeger yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya, menatap sang sepupu dan teman masa kecilnya, heran.

"Kami ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Jawab Mikasa Ackerman dengan nada datar.

"Tapi ini pukul 9 malam, Mikasa! Lagipula memang ibuku memberi izin?" ujar Eren, menatap gadis berumur 16 tahun yang mengenakan syal merah itu.

"Kami sudah meminta izin kepada ibumu dari jauh hari, Eren. Beliau malah senang kalau kau sudah berani keluar malam!" ucap Armin Arlert, remaja berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelah Mikasa, terdengar antusias.

Eren mengernyit. Ibunya ada-ada saja. Pada saat orangtua lain melarang anak-anaknya bermain keluar malam-malam, ibunya malah membiarkannya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa meminta izinnya.." gumam Eren heran.

"Mudah kok. Ibumu malah menjawab itu bagus untuk melatih ketakutanmu terhadap monster yang bergentayangan di malam hari." Jawab Armin.

Sewaktu kecil, Eren, Mikasa dan Armin diceritakan oleh kakek Armin tentang bagaimana monster-monster akan bergentayangan di malam hari, memburu anak kecil yang tidak tidur. Bila gorden jendela kamar mereka tidak ditutup, konon salah satu monster akan mengintip.

Cerita itu awalnya Eren abaikan karena dianggap terlalu kekanakan-kanakan bagi bocah berumur 6 tahun. Namun, pernah suatu malam Eren tidak menutup gorden kamarnya, ia melihat bayangan manusia yang berdiri diluar jendela. Seperti melayang. Hal ini membuat Eren menangis ketakutan dan mulai mempercayai cerita kakek Armin berlebihan. Orangtua Eren sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk meyakinkan kepada Eren bahwa itu hanya batang dan daun yang bertumpukan sehingga terlihat seperti bayangan manusia. Eren tidak mempercayainya, dan terus mempercayai cerita tersebut walaupun usianya sudah 16 tahun.

Dan sejak saat kejadian itu pula, Eren tidak mau keluar dari rumah saat matahari terbenam dan selalu tidur saat pukul 10.

"Tidak." Ucap Eren, menarik selimut sehingga menutupi seluruh badan dan berbaring di kasurnya. Ia terlihat seperti sebuah gundukan dibawah selimut.

Mikasa dan Armin menghela napas sebelum mengangguk di saat bersamaan dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur pemuda bermata hijau tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Armin menarik selimut Eren sementara Mikasa menarik tubuh Eren dan menggendongnya di pundaknya seperti seorang kuli mengangkat dan menggendong barang-barang berat.

"Hei, Mikasa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" raung Eren, memukul punggung Mikasa, memberontak keras.

"Armin, ambil roti dari meja makan." Perintah Mikasa kepada Armin yang disambut oleh anggukan cepat olehnya.

Armin kembali beberapa detik kemudian sambil membawa sebuah roti yang cukup besar.

"Ini rotinya, Mikasa. Mau buat apa?" tanya Armin heran sambil memberi Mikasa roti yang ia bawa.

"Bungkam mulut Eren menggunakan itu." Jawab Mikasa singkat dan jelas. Armin mengangguk pelan, menggumamkan kata minta maaf dan memasukkan roti tersebut ke mulut Eren dengan agak kasar. Eren, dengan roti di mulutnya akhirnya terdiam dan memakan roti tersebut dengan tenang.

"Bibi Carla, kami pergi dulu ya bersama Eren." Ucap Armin dengan nada sopan dan menunduk kearah wanita berambut coklat diikuti oleh Mikasa.

Ibunda Eren, Carla Jaeger, hanya tersenyum, mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

"Mikasa.. Armin.. Sebenarnya kalian mau bawa aku kemana..?" tanya Eren dengan nada lemas sementara ia masih dibawa oleh Mikasa.

"Sekolah." Jawab Mikasa singkat.

"Sekolah? Kenapa kita ke sekolah pada pukul… 9 lewat 10 menit dan 50 detik?" tanya Eren sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Entahlah. Connie yang mengajak kita. Kau tidak dengar?" tanya Armin yang berjalan di belakang Mikasa, sehingga membuatnya berhadapan dengan Eren.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

"_Hei! Jum'at malam ini mau menonton film atau bermain game di sekolak, tidak?" usul pemuda berambut tipis, Connie Springer._

"_Ide bagus, Connie! Aku ikut!" seru ketua kelas berambut pirang, Reiner Braun dengan nada antusias._

"_Tumben sekali idemu bagus, Connie!" puji Marco Bodt, pemuda berambut hitam dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya._

"_Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab soal konsumsi!" seru Sasha Braus, gadis berambut coklat yang suka makan dengan senang._

"_Sasha TIDAK BOLEH bertanggung jawab di konsumsi, Springer. Kau tahu kan dia sendiri yang akan melahapnya sewaktu perjalanan kesini?" tegur Jean Kirschtein, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sambil menatap tajam Connie dan mencengkram pundak pemuda tersebut._

"_Aku pass." Ucap Annie Leonhardt, gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan nada datar sambil keluar kelas._

"_Ayolah, Annie! Sekali ini saja!" pinta Christa Renz, gadis cantik dengan matanya yang besar dan berwarna biru dengan nada memohon. Dengan Ymir, gadis jangkung yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan 'jika-kau-membuat-Christaku-menangis-kubunuh-kau'_

_Setelah beberapa saat saling tatap menatap antara Annie dan Christa dengan Ymir yang ikutan, Annie pun menyerah dan akhirnya mengiyakan untuk mengikuti acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Connie itu._

"_Jean? Bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Connie kearah pemuda yang sedang menatap seorang gadis berwajah oriental dengan wajah sangat serius._

"_Aku akan ikut kalau Mikasa ikut—" perkataan Jean terpotong oleh Connie yang pergi meninggalkannya dan berjalan kearah Mikasa dan Armin sambil bertanya,"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Mikasa, Armin?" tanya Connie kearah dua remaja yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku pelajaran._

"_OI, SPRINGER JANGAN HIRAUKAN AKU DASAR BOTAK SIALAN—" raung Jean dengan nada mengamuk sementara badannya dipegangi oleh Marco, yang mencoba mencegah teman baiknya meledak sebagai background. _

"_Aku ikut bila Eren dan Mikasa ikut." Ucap Armin sambil tersenyum kearah Connie dan menoleh kearah Mikasa._

"_Aku akan ikut bila Eren ikut." Ucap Mikasa singkat, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku pelajaran di tangannya. Di sudut kelas 1-04, terlihat seorang remaja berambut abu-abu sedang menghantamkan tangannya ke tembok berkali-kali dan aura di sekelilingnya menjadi kelam._

"_Oh ya dimana Eren, ya?" tanya Connie sambil mencari keberadaan remaja berambut coklat gelap._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"Aku sedang di toilet waktu itu. Sewaktu kembali, aku melihat di papan tulis sudah ada tulisan susunan acara dan struktur penyelenggaraannya. Aku kira itu semacam arisan kelas.. Ternyata _Entertaiment Night_ ya?" lapor Eren, mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kenapa kau kepikirannya arisan kelas, Eren…" gumam Armin sweatdropped.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Mikasa sambil menurunkan Eren di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

Harus diakui, sekolah tersebut sangatlah seram di malam hari, pemandangan itu membuat Eren dan Armin menelan ludah.

"Ayo masuk. Kita sudah telat 10 menit." Ucap Mikasa sambil mendorong pintu gerbang sekolah tersebut.

"Memangnya tak apa kalau kita menyelinap sekolah pada malam hari begini?" tanya Eren ragu.

"Entahlah, tapi Christa bilang ia yakin bila kita ketahuan oleh guru ataupun satpam, kita takkan dihukum." Jawab Armin yang berjalan cepat.

Koridor lantai 2, dimana kelas-kelas para murid kelas 1 berada, tampak horror dan mencekam. Hal ini membuat Eren dan Armin berjalan dengan Mikasa, yang membawa senter, berada di antara keduanya. Mereka menghela napas lega saat melihat bahwa lampu kelas 1-04 menyala dan beberapa bayangan orang terlihat.

"Eren, kau buka pintunya ya. Aku mau membuang sampah sebentar." ucap Mikasa sambil mengarahkan senternya ke koridor, mencari tempat sampah terdekat.

"Akan kubantu kamu mencarinya, Mikasa. Terkadang saat waktu pulang ada yang suka memindahkan tempat sampah.." ucap Armin, mengekori gadis oriental tersebut.

Eren menggeser pintu kelas tersebut dan tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tengkorak yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Eren yang menggelegar membuat sekolah tersebut bergetar.

"Ah.. Maaf, Eren.. Apa tengkorak ini membuatmu takut?" tanya suara seseorang, dan saat Eren menoleh, ia melihat teman sekelasnya yang jangkung, Bertholdt Fubar, yang sedang bewajah gelisah.

"Be-be-be-Bertholdt.. Kukira siapa.." ucap Eren yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang ia rasakan tadi, sempat meninggalkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikasa khawatir, berlari mendekati sang sepupu dengan Armin yang berlari di belakangnya.

Eren mengangguk sembari menunjuk Bertholdt yang sedang membantunya berdiri, "Ya.. Bertholdt hanya membuatku terkejut saja." Jawab Eren.

"Bertholdt, mau kau kemanakan tengkorak itu?" tanya Armin penasaran.

"Tadinya aku mau menaruhnya di dekat pintu masuk karena tengkorak ini membuat Christa ketakutan. Tapi, sepertinya Eren hampir mati ketakutan saat melihat ini.." jawab Bertholdt sambil mendorong tengkorak itu di dekat tangga yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kelas mereka.

"Nah, kalau kutaruh disini takkan ada yang takut bukan? Takkan ada yang lewat pintu belakang juga, bukan?" tanya Bertholdt dengan nada yakin.

Eren dan Armin mengangguk pelan sementara Mikasa tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Yang lain sudah datang?" tanya Armin sambil masuk dalam kelas mereka dan terlihat beberapa orang. Beberapa diantaranya ada Reiner, Annie, Christa, Ymir, Connie, dan Marco.

"Tidak semua datang sih, aku baru ingat Sabtu besok dan beberapa hari minggu depan sekolah diliburkan karena beberapa ruang kelas akan direnovasi. Jadi, beberapa anak di kelas sudah pergi liburan.." jawab Reiner nimbrung.

"Tapi, seharusnya Jean dan Sasha sudah selesai belanja makanan sih.. Kenapa mereka belum muncul ya?" tanya Christa yang mulai khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Christa! Mereka akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Ymir sambil mengalungkan tangannya di gadis itu.

Beberapa detik setelah ucapan tersebut terlontar dari mulut Ymir, para penghuni kelas 1-04 mendengar sebuah teriakan dari dua orang. Satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan.

"JOKOOOOOOOOO!"

"MAMIIIIIIII!"

Ya, kira-kira begitulah teriakannya.

Reiner, Christa, Armin dan Connie segera berlari keluar dan melihat dibawah tangga dua remaja, lelaki dan perempuan saling berpelukan dan dari raut wajah mereka, ketahuan sekali kalau keduanya ketakutan.

"Jean? Sasha? Kalian kenapa teriak—Oh." Perkataan Reiner terpotong saat matanya melihat patung tengkorak yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kalian tak apa-apa, bukan?" tanya Christa sambil berlari kearah keduanya, membawa senter. "Tenang saja, itu hanya patung kok. Bertholdt salah meletakkannya. Ia mengira takkan ada yang lewat tangga ini karena pintu belakang terkunci dan tangga ini merupakan akses menuju pintu belakang." Jelas Christa sambil membimbing Sasha yang masih ketakutan dengan Jean yang mengekori di belakang keduanya.

Connie yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya berhasil mengontrolnya sambil bertanya, "Kalian berhasil membeli makanan dan minumannya?" tanya Connie.

Sasha dan Jean menaikkan kedua tangan mereka yang penuh dengan plastik belanjaan, yang berarti bahwa keduanya berhasil membeli makanan.

"Bagus! Marco dan Armin tadi sedang mempersiapkan LCD, sepertinya sudah selesai. Kedatangan kalian pas kok!" lapor Connie sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Bertholdt, sebaiknya kita pindahkan patung tengkorak ini sebelum ada korban selanjutnya. Jangan diletakkan di dekat tangga, aku baru ingat kalau satpam sekolah ini sudah tua dan memiliki penyakit jantung. Bisa bahaya kalau ia kena serangan jantung karena melihat patung ini." Usul Reiner, yang disambut oleh anggukan Bertholdt.

"Nah! Aku bawa banyak film dan games! Kalian yang pilih ya!" usul Connie sambil mengeluarkan isi tas-nya dan berbagai tempat CD keluar, memenuhi meja tersebut.

"Err.. Connie.. Sasha?"

"Ya, Armin?"

"Ada apa, Armin?"

"Kenapa CD yang kau bawa tampaknya bertema horror semua?" tanya Armin ragu.

Memang, CD yang dibawa oleh Connie itu terlihat bertema horror. Lihat saja pilihan film-nya. Dari Friday the 13th, Freddie and Jason sampai The Ring. Begitupula pilihan games-nya. Dari Corpse Party sampai ke Amnesia.

"Err.. Mungkin karena kalau kita menonton dan bermain game yang horror akan lebih seru kalau beramai-ramai?" tanya Connie sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dan siapa tahu akan menjadi cerita lucu untuk diceritakan nanti bila kita sudah dewasa." Lanjut Sasha, memainkan jarinya.

"Aku tidak mau ikutan." Ucap Eren sambil melipat tangannya.

"Oooh.. Kau takut, Jaeger?" goda Jean sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Eren yang kesal dengan godaan Jean yang tampaknya meremehkan dirinya, akhirnya berkata, "Aku tarik kata-kataku kembali. Aku ikut. Bahkan, dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi pemain pertama bila kita mau bermain game." Tantang Eren.

Sebuah kerutan bersudut empat terbentuk di kepala Jean, menandakan ia kesal.

"Kenapa, Kirschtein? Takut?" goda Eren sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tantangan diterima, Jaeger," balas Jean sambil menatap Eren dengan tajam.

"Sebaiknya kita memainkan game saja. Christa? Ada usulan game?" tanya Connie kepada gadis berambut pirang.

"Eh? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk memilih game?" tanya Christa, heran.

"Karena mungkin bila kau yang memilih, game tersebut takkan terlalu seram?" jawab Reiner, menimbrung.

Christa mengangguk pelan lalu melihat ke meja dimana koleksi game Connie bertebaran dengan Ymir di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" usul Ymir sambil mengambil suatu game dan menunjukkannya ke Connie.

"Ah.. Slenderman ya? Sasha memberiku game ini beberapa hari lalu.. Aku belum sempat memainkannya. Kalau kau, Sasha?" tanya Connie sambil menoleh ke gadis berambut coklat yang berdiri di sebelah Connie.

"Aku juga belum sempat memainkannya." Jawab Sasha. "Tapi, Slenderman sedang terkenal di dunia maya. Katanya game-nya simpel dan hantunya tak terlalu menyeramkan." Lanjutnya sambil memakan roti yang ia beli tadi.

"Kalau begini ini saja!" ujar Christa sambil menunjuk game yang dipilih oleh Ymir tadi sambil tersenyum manis. "Kita tidak mau kan salah satu dari kita mengalami ketakutan yang amat sangat setelah memainkan game horror? Kalau apa yang Sasha katakan benar, kita coba saja ini."

'Dewi kelas kita memang sangat baik' pikir para remaja yang mendengar perkataan Christa.

* * *

"Objektif game ini hanyalah mengumpulkan kertas yang tersebar di hutan, dan kita tidak boleh tertangkap oleh Slenderman ini." Jelas Reiner yang memegang buku panduan 'Cara bermain Slenderman' yang memiliki tebal hanya 1 halaman. Sementara sang ketua kelas menjelaskan cara bermain, Eren menoleh ke jam tangannya dengan ragu.

"Kenapa, Eren? Dari tadi kau melihat jam tanganmu terus." tanya Annie yang duduk di belakang pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak kok. Hanya mau mengetahui waktu saja." Jawab Eren singkat. Sejujurnya ia melirik jam tangan karena ini adalah kali pertama bagi pemuda itu berada di luar rumahnya yang aman hingga pukul 10 lewat 18 menit dan 27 detik. Rupanya, Eren masih dihantui oleh cerita kakek Armin tentang monster yang berkeliaran di malam hari.

'Demi Tuhan, Eren Jaeger! Cerita itu sudah 10 tahun menghantuimu dan kau sudah berumur 16 tahun! Kenapa kau takut?' batin Eren, menjaga dirinya agar tidak panik dan terkontrol.

"Semuanya duduk! Connie yang akan pertama kali main! Dan katanya, lebih seru kalau bermain sewaktu gelap, jadi penerangan kita hanya dari layar, lampu _emergency_ yang dibawa oleh Bertholdt!" perintah Reiner sementara ia duduk di barisan depan dengan Bertholdt duduk di sebelahnya.

Jean berjalan kearah tombol lampu dan mematikan lampu kelas tersebut, sehingga sumber penerangan hanya berasal dari layar LCD dan lampu kecil yang diletakkan di dekat layar.

Connie dengan senyumnya yang lebar,duduk di meja guru dengan laptop milik Marco menyala.

Layar LCD yang tersambung dengan laptop Marco, dimana Connie memainkan Slenderman, mulai menampilkan gambarnya. Begitu suara dibesarkan, Sasha merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Kok.. Lagunya seram ya..?" tanya Sasha yang duduk di meja dengan sebotol air di tangannya.

"A-Abaikan saja lagunya, Sasha.." jawab Connie yang mulai keringatan dingin.

Eren menoleh keluar jendela dan melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat. Bayangan manusia yang seperti sedang terduduk di batang pohon diluar kelas.

Eren menelan ludah, berusaha menghiraukannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar kembali. Eren memundurkan badannya ke belakang, dimana Annie duduk, berbisik pelan, "Oi, Annie. Kau lihat bayangan di cabang pohon itu?"

Annie menoleh keluar jendela lalu menggeleng, "Bayangan apa? Tidak ada bayangan diluar, Eren." Ujar Annie datar.

Eren menoleh keluar jendela dan benar kata Annie, tidak ada bayangan.

'Mungkin aku hanya capek. Ya. Capek.' Batin Eren.

* * *

Setelah beberapa usulan dan arahan dari beberapa penonton (rata-rata Annie dan Mikasa yang memberi arahan) akhirnya Connie berhasil mengambil kertas yang terteletak di sebuah tangki air.

"Akhirnya dapat juga 1 kertas.." ujar Connie sambil mengehela napas lega.

"Masih ada 7 lagi lho.." jawab Marco.

Connie mulai melanjutkan sang pemain memasuki sebuah rumah, dan ketika ia masuk ia melihat sesuatu di seberang koridor.

"ITU HANTUNYA! AAA LARI!" teriak Connie keras sambil menekan tombol untuk sang pemain berjalan mundur.

"CONNIE LARI CONNIE JANGAN SAMPAI TERTANGKAP!" seru Sasha, menyemangati Connie sambil memeluk lengan Mikasa.

"SEBENTAR CONNIE ITU HANYA SEBUAH KURSI KOK. HANYA SEBUAH KURSI!" teriak Armin kepada remaja yang terduduk di depan laptop itu.

Di kelas 1-04 itu bisa terlihat semua sudah saling memegang teman sebelahnya. Lihat saja Bertholdt yang ketakutan bersembunyi di belakang Reiner sementara Reiner menutup matanya dengan tangannya; Ymir sebagai teman yang baik, menutup mata Christa; Marco dan Armin yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin; Eren dan Jean yang memeluk satu sama lain, melupakan perdebatan mereka karena sedang ketakutan setengah mati; Sasha yang memeluk lengan Mikasa bahkan Mikasa dan Annie tampaknya menahan napas.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Connie untuk menyadari bahwa yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah sebuah kursi, semua yang berada di kelas menghela napas lega dan melepaskan pegangan mereka.

"Oh.. Hanyalah kursi.."

"Kita terlalu khawatir.."

"OI EREN, KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU?! MENJIJIKKAN! NAJIS!"

"KAU YANG MEMELUKKU TERLEBIH DAHULU, DASAR JEAN SIAL!"

"Kukira itu hantunya.."

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Connie menemukan kertas kedua, dan penghuni kelas tersebut bersorak penuh kemenangan (minus Mikasa, Annie dan Bertholdt yang hanya tersenyum tipis).

Eren, karena rasa ingin tahunya akhirnya berdiri di belakang Connie yang sedang bermain Slenderman di layar laptop.

Ketika Eren menoleh keluar, ia melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat kembali. Kali ini, remaja itu melihat sesosok bayangan dengan tinggi lebih dari 2 meter yang tampaknya berdiri di koridor. Ia tampaknya memiliki tentakel. Eren menelan ludah dan mencoba menghiraukan apa yang ia lihat kembali.

* * *

"Oh! Aku menemukan kertas kelima!" seru Connie dengan senang.

"Apakah kalian sadar kalau dari tadi kita tidak bertemu Slenderman-nya?" tanya Christa dengan nada heran.

"Bukankah sebaiknya begitu—AAAAAAAAAAAAPA ITU?!" Connie mulai berteriak saat melihat sosok sesuatu dengan tinggi yang menjulang, tidak memiliki wajah, menggunakan 'suit' dan bertentakel dan sedang berlari kearah sang pemain.

Karena terkejut, Connie menaikkan kepalanya dan kepala Connie menghantam muka Eren yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"EREN, KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!" tanya Mikasa, setengah berteriak.

"KENAPA IA BERTENTAKEL?!" tanya Annie, yang tampak terkejut pula.

"KENAPA DIA BERLARI?!" seru Bertholdt panik.

"KENAPA KALIAN BERTIGA BERTERIAK?!" tanya Reiner, terkejut.

Sungguh heran mengapa ketiganya tiba-tiba berteriak dan meninggikan suara mereka pula. Padahal, ketiganya terkenal pendiam dan tidak pernah menaikkan suaranya. Untuk kasus Mikasa, pengecualian bila Eren di dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"CONNIE LARI CONNIE!" seru Marco panik.

"BAGAIMANA CARA BERLARI, MARCO?!" tanya Connie yang mulai berkeringat dingin lebih banyak.

"TAHAN TOMBOL _SHIFT! SHIFT!" _timpal Sasha yang menutup matanya dengan syal merah Mikasa.

"KOK GAMAU?!" keluh Connie sambil memencet tombol yang disuruh.

"KARENA MUNGKIN KAU MEMENCET TOMBOL _CAPSLOCK, _CONNIE_!_" teriak Jean kehilangan sabaran dan ia sedang bersembunyi di belakang Armin.

"TOMBOL _SHIFT _ITU DIBAWAH _CAPSLOCK_ DAN DIATAS _CTRL_, SPRINGER!" seru Ymir dengan tangan menutup mata Christa, tak mau mata sang Christa-nya melihat aksi bodoh yang tengah dilakukan oleh Connie.

"GAH! KENAPA LARINYA PELAN BANGET?!" raung Connie kembali.

Dalam sekejap, muka tak-berwajah Slenderman menghiasi layar LCD, membuat beberapa penghuni kelas 1-04 ketakutan dan saling memeluk satu sama lain, kecuali Mikasa dan Annie yang memejamkan mata mereka.

Eren yang sedari tadi di belakang Connie, menyadari sesuatu. Jangan-jangan.. Apa yang ia lihat diluar tadi adalah..

"ADA SLENDERMAN DI KORIDOR!" teriak Eren, menunjuk keluar jendela.

Hening sejenak.

Keheningan tersebut terhenti oleh bunyi suara pintu yang sedang berusaha digeser oleh seseorang—sesuatu, dari luar kelas tersebut. Hal yang membuat seram adalah fakta bahwa pintu itu sedang dikunci dari dalam.

Para penghuni kelas 1-04 menelan ludah dan menatap kearah pintu tersebut sambil menahan napas.

Eren, dengan berani (kalau penerangan baik, kalian bisa melihat air mata di pelupuk matanya), mengambil penggaris panjang di dekatnya. Namun usahanya dihentikan oleh Mikasa, gadis tersebut mengambil penggaris tersebut dari tangan Eren dan ia, bersama Annie, berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Keduanya mengangguk cepat. Dalam sekejap, Annie memutar kunci dan Mikasa mengayunkan penggaris tersebut ke depan. Suara keras dan rintihan seseorang membuktikan bahwa serangan Mikasa tepat sasaran, sebagai final, Annie menendang kaki 'orang' tersebut hingga suara terjatuh ke lantai keras terdengar, membuktikan bahwa tendangan Annie tepat sasaran pula.

"Oh? Kalian berani melawan senior rupanya?" sebuah suara yang Eren kenal membuat remaja itu menekan tombol lampu.

Di lantai, terbaringlah Auruo Bossard, salah satu anggota OSIS dengan lidah yang berdarah (Dugaan Eren adalah ia tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya _kembali_ saat ia merintih). Dan di depan pintu, berdirilah sang ketua OSIS, Rivaille dengan tangan terlipat dan muka kesal. Di belakangnya berdiri sang wakil, Hanji Zoe dan anggota lainnya, Erd Gin, Petra Rall dan Gunter Shulz.

"Rivaille-kaichou? Sedang apa di sekolah malam-malam begini?" tanya Eren, heran.

"Aku malah yang harus bertanya, Jaeger. Kenapa kalian disini—Oh." Ucapan Rivaille berhenti saat matanya menyapu ruangan. "Irvin sudah memberi tahuku soal beberapa murid akan menggunakan kelas 1-04 untuk satu malam. Kali ini akan kubiarkan kalian lolos. Asal, kalian bersihkan kelas ini sebelum kalian pulang."

Remaja berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang Rivaille, berjalan masuk lalu bertanya, "Aku tadi mendengar banyak teriakan lho. Kalian sedang bermain apa?" tanya Hanji heran sambil menghampiri Connie yang sedang duduk di depan laptop milik Marco.

"Hei, Rivaille! Erd! Lihat! Mereka sedang bermain Slenderman!" seru Hanji.

Pemuda dengan jenggot tipis, Erd, berjalan masuk dan melihat ke laptop tersebut. "Kaichou, mau bermain? Kemarin kau hampir mengambil kertas ke-7 lho." Tawar Erd kepada sang ketua OSIS yang memiliki tinggi 160 cm tersebut.

Para penghuni kelas 1-04 tersentak. Siapa sangka sang ketua OSIS bermain Slenderman?

"Aku hampir sedikit membersihkan sampah kertas di game tersebut, tiba-tiba mahluk tak berwajah itu malah menggangguku dengan tentakelnya… Akan kubersihkan semua sampah itu sekarang." Ucap Rivaille sambil berjalan menuju laptop tersebut.

Oke. Siapa yang memberitahu Rivaille kalau Slenderman itu adalah game bersih-bersih?

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal tentakel.. Petra-senpai. Apa tadi kau melihat bayangan tinggi bertentakel di depan kelas kita?" tanya Eren kepada gadis berambut pirang pucat di sebelahnya.

"Oh, tadi Auruo menggendong Kaichou di pundaknya karena Kaichou bilang langit-langit koridor sangat kotor. Tentakel yang kau lihat mungkin tanganku atau tangan Gunter yang memberinya perlengkapan kebersihan. Mungkin itu yang kau lihat." Jawab Petra, tertawa kecil.

"Eren menduga itu adalah Slenderman." Ujar Reiner, menahan tawanya. Diikuti oleh beberapa tawa yang tertahan dari yang lain.

"K-kalau bayangan diluar jendela yang duduk di batang pohon?" tanya Eren.

"Bayangan yang duduk di batang pohon?" tanya Petra balik. Sang anggota OSIS menaruh telunjuk di dagunya, berpikir sejenak.

"Yang kau maksud bukan arwah murid yang tewas karena jatuh dari pohon itu, bukan?" tanya Gunter.

Perkataan Gunter membuat penghuni kelas 1-04 terdiam.

"ARWAH APA?"

"JANGAN MENAKUTI KITA DONG!"

* * *

Selesai dengan gajenya. Ahahahahahahha saya nulis apa orz

Semuanya jadi ooc banget begini ;;; dan ganyambung sama sekali orz

MAAFKANSAYASAYAKHILAFREADERSSEKALIAN

Semoga, anda sekalian tidak keberatan meng-review dan tidak memberi saya flames? ;;;;;

Kalau menurut anda sekalian fanfic ini tak layak menghiasi fandom SnK, saya rela menghapusnya ;;

Oh dan saya menerima review kalau bagian flashback saya mirip dengan fanfic My Genius Sister karya lil'chrome-chan chapter 4 ;; Saya tidak ada niat untuk menirunya kok ;;; Sekali lagi maafkan saya m(_ _)m


End file.
